This Time
by stargazerlilith
Summary: Chuuya doesn't want promises...he just wanted Dazai.


Another wonderful anon ask! This one is written for the Dialogue Prompts : 9- "Don't promise me you won't leave. Just don't leave. I don't think I can handle another promise right now."

Enjoy~

* * *

Chuuya sighed contently as long fingers massaged his scalp in a lazy fashion. Shifting, Chuuya placed his hand over the warm bandaged chest and snuggled into the warmth, entwining their legs together.

He smiled softly as his mackerel tilted his chin up, kissing him long and slow before nestling himself back into the coziness of Dazai's arms. Humming in contentment, he basked in the beauty of the moment.

It wasn't often they could just _be_. Sometimes, they would only get a spare second. But, moments like these where he could just enjoy and forget...They were worth more than the finest wine.

"Chibi," Dazai whispered into his hair, breaking the serenity of the moment.

Chuuya closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before giving Dazai a fierce look.

"No."

"Awww hat rack, you're so mean! I haven't even said anything," Dazi whined, capturing his hand within his.

"Shut up, bastard. Just don't," Chuuya replied evenly.

Chuuya arched an eyebrow as Dazai kissed each pad of his fingers before smirking lazily at him. Shaking his head at his lover's antics, he laid his head back down with hope that this conversation was over.

"But Chu-u-ya~!"

Sighing in aggravation, Chuuya pressed his forehead into Dazai's chest before responding to the plea. "No, Shitty Dazai. Don't be so fucking selfish. Just...just... let me have this."

Closing his eyes, he took a steadying breath. He just wanted to enjoy whatever the hell this was. _Why_ couldn't the bastard understand that?

Dazai hummed a noncommittal reply and began to curl his fingers back through his hair; Chuuya sighed softly as the touch soothed his nerves. Chuuya let himself drift in the moment, his breath evening out as he enjoyed the domesticity of it.

Feeling a weight against his finger, Chuuya sleepily blinked his eyes open and stared in confusion at the gold reflecting back at him. Furrowing his brow, he flexed his fingers and then looked up to amused amber eyes.

"Huh?"

"Silly chibi~! That hat must have done more damage than I thought," Dazai said softly with a stupid smile that screamed warning bells in Chuuya's mind.

Dazai had never once looked at him like that. What _the fuck_ was going on? Did he drift into the goddamn Twilight Zone?

"Dazai," he swallowed thickly, staring at his hand in shock. "What the fuck, shithead?"

"Chuuya, it's my promise. My promise for forever," Dazai beamed before cupping his cheek. "Never to leave you again..."

He shook the hand off and sat up. Glancing at the ring, he looked at Dazai in disbelief before slapping the bandage freak.

"Don't you fucking play with me, Osamu. This isn't a fucking joke. Don't promise me something like that," he yelled, his body trembling in anger as tears welled in his eyes.

 _How dare he?_ Why the fuck would the bandage freak do this to him? Was this all a fucking game?

Scrambling up, Chuuya grabbed for his pants and began to hoist them up as Dazai watched him, cupping his bruised cheek.

"Well, that's not exactly how I predicted that would go, my chibi," he lamented before grabbing him by the wrist. "Chuuya..."

"No, Dazai. You don't get to play with me like that. Not after last time. Remember you said it yourself— _this is just fucking_ ," Chuuya grounded out, avoiding Dazai's piercing eyes and wrenching his arm free. Sighing, he curled into himself, pulling his knees up to his chest. "You can't fucking promise something like that! You just _can't_. I don't think I can handle another broken promise from you."

Chuuya closed his eyes, waiting for the laughter and the cruelty as tears spilled down his cheeks. Hearing none, he peeked open one eye and was greeted with Dazai's concerned amber gaze.

"Chuuya," Dazai whispered, pulling him into his embrace. Dazai cradled him against his chest and stroked his hair. "I really fucked this up didn't I? What do you need, my petite mafia?"

"Just don't leave," Chuuya whispered hoarsely.

His eyes fluttered closed as Dazai captured his mouth in a sweet tender kiss, full of promises that Chuuya couldn't even begin to understand. Chuuya wrapped his arms around his lover and moaned while Dazai lowered him back to the bed.

He lost all thought as his Osamu began to worship him in ways that Chuuya never dreamed about.

Maybe this time…things will be different.


End file.
